1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to door structures, and in particular to a door structure for a domestic refuse compactor which is provided with means for carrying sheet material, such as literature and the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,399 of Charles E. Sulcek, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, a refuse compactor is disclosed having a drawer-like compacting receptacle provided with a drawer front wherein the front panel may be readily replaced by slidable mounting thereof in side channels. The drawer front includes a front panel and a rear panel and a frame including an upper handle portion for opening the drawer.
Herbert M. Reeves discloses, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,592,437, a recipe card holder for stoves. A plurality of recipe card holders are provided, each of which is adapted to hold a number of recipe cards. The stove drawer is constructed to removably support the holders in a covered disposition. The holders are detachably supported from a ledge provided on the door by means of a hook on the top of the holder.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,707, James H. Enright et al disclose a trash compactor wherein an access door is provided with a hollow interior, or pocket, and a dispensing slot in the rear panel of the door through which folded bags are inserted and withdrawn for use in lining the compactor basket.
Another form of trash compactor having means on the door for storing bags is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,088 of Michael A. Nee. As shown therein, an upwardly opening container is provided on the rear of the door to serve for trash bag storage and a deodorizer.